It's Okay
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson comforts his Aunt Sara. Spoilers for 13x15, "Forget Me Not."


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Spoilers for 13x15, "Forget Me Not."**

**As much as I hate seeing Sara go through hell, I love how Nick and Greg are always there for her. So I wondered...after everything in "Forget Me Not," what might Jackson do? Of course I had to write it! Anyway, here's what I came up with. Please read and review.**

Sara, Nick and Greg sat in the break room talking. Neither man could believe that Sara and Grissom's marriage was over - her being married to him was like keeping a little part of him at the lab. But they still loved Sara, and wanted to be there for the woman they loved like a sister.

Sara smiled as Greg and Nick reassured her that they were there for her. She never considered herself a family type of person, but she was closer to Greg and Nick than if they were her own brothers. She felt relieved and calmer knowing they supported her and were there for her.

Wiping a stray tear from her cheek, Sara smiled at her best friends. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Don't be!" Nick reassured her.

"Sara, we love you no matter what," Greg said with certainty. "You're our sister." He looked at Nick, who nodded in agreement.

Sara smiled softly. "Thank you." Her smile grew wider when she looked out the door and saw Greg's son Jackson walking towards the break room holding Barbara Russell's hand.

Jackson pushed open the break room door with all his might. He couldn't wait to see his family.

"Speaking of family..." Sara said with a smile as Jackson rushed in and hugged his father.

"Hey, big guy," Nick said.

Barbara greeted everyone. "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetie," she said with a smile to Jackson. The little boy blew her a kiss and she headed to D.B.'s office.

Greg hugged Jackson and kissed his cheek. "You have a good day?"

Jackson smiled. "Mrs. Barbara showed me how to sing da _'Itsy Bitsy Spider'_ daddy!"

Sara frowned and looked away. She always loved how Jackson was a Junior Grissom. She wished Grissom could have seen him more before they split up.

Jackson saw Sara looking away. "What da matter?"

Sara looked and smiled sadly at the little boy she adored. "I've um...I've had a bad couple of days."

"Aunt Sara, are you sad?"

"Yeah," Sara said with a heavy sigh. "I'm sad, sweetie."

Jackson hated to hear of anyone he loved being sad. "You okay?"

Sara smiled sadly. Before she could answer, Nick leaned forward and softly said, "I think Aunt Sara needs a big hug." Greg nodded in agreement.

Jackson climbed off Greg's lap. Sara smiled as the little boy climbed up in her lap and wrapped his arms around her. "It okay, Aunt Sara. Don't be sad."

Sara's lower lip trembled as she hugged the innocent child. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Greg and Nick smiled softly as they watched Jackson hug his beloved Aunt Sara.

When Jackson pulled away, he looked at his Aunt Sara. "You gunna be okay. Don't be sad."

Sara smiled. "Yeah, I've got you and your daddy and Uncle Nick to help me feel better, right?"

"Right!" The three males said in unison.

Jackson reached for his backpack that was sitting at Greg's feet. "I drew you a picture, Aunt Sara."

"You did?" Sara said with a smile.

Greg handed Jackson his backpack. "Uh-huh. It for your birfday." Jackson rummaged through his bag and pulled out a piece of paper with several colors.

"Oh, wow!" Sara said softly as she looked at Jackson's drawing. "This is so pretty."

"Dat me an' you," Jackson said, pointing to a pair of stick figures he'd drawn. Pointing to a bit of blue he'd drawn next to the figures, Jackson said, "Dat's da butterfly we saw at da park. It blue 'cause I like blue."

Sara smiled. "Blue is a good color. And look at the pretty flowers, sweetie." She pointed to the flowers Jackson had drawn in pink and purple.

"Yeah," Jackson said with a smile. He pointed to the words 'happy birthday' on the paper. "Mrs. Barbara help me with dat, but I drew da pictures!" he said proudly.

"Very good!" Sara hugged Jackson close. "You did a beautiful job, sweetie. Thank you so much."

"You welcome." The little boy smiled at the aunt he loved. "It help you feel better?"

Sara smiled at the sweet, innocent boy. "Yes, it does." She gently kissed the little boy's cheek. "Thank you so much."

"You know what?" Greg asked his son. Jackson shook his head. "I think your Aunt Sara would like to come over and have lunch with all of us. What do you think, Jacks?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a smile. He looked at Sara. "You wanna have lunch wif us, please?"

Sara couldn't help but smile at the little boy who just wanted to make her happy. "I would love to."

"Den you not sad anymore?"

Nick, Greg and Sara all smiled thoughtfully. Sara hugged Jackson close. "It's going to take some time, but I will be just fine."

Jackson smiled as he climbed off Sara's lap. Everyone stood and Greg gave Jackson his backpack. He and Nick hated to see Sara so miserable as much as Jackson, and loved how Jackson just wanted to be sure his favorite aunt was happy.

"Can we get cheese pizza, daddy?" Jackson asked as he took his backpack.

"You sure you don't want pepperoni or extra onions?" Nick said with a grin.

Jackson scrunched up his nose in protest. "Yucky!"

"What?" Greg said. "You like pepperoni."

"Yeah, but onions are yucky!"

Sara smiled as she watched Jackson with her adopted brothers. She might not be related to the two men by blood, but they were still her family. And she and Jackson adored each other.

"Well, we gotta get two cheese pizzas," Greg said. "Remember, Aunt Sara doesn't like meat."

"Oh, yeah." Jackson looked at a now smiling Sara. "Do you wanna share a cheese pizza wif me?"

"That sounds like a great idea." She smiled as she took Jackson's hand, and the four walked out of the break room and down the hall.

Jackson looked up at Sara. "You feel better, Aunt Sara?"

Sara smiled at her sweet nephew. "I'm going to be."

**The End.**


End file.
